El señor del fuego y la bandida ciega
by Lirio-Rojo
Summary: zuko esta solo desde hace mucho,sera toph la que pueda consolarlo
1. capitulo 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic asi que les diria que no esperen mucho,asi que disfrutenlo si pueden.

Disclaimer: los personajes de avatar la leyenda de aang no me pertenecen(que pena :(()

_**El Señor del Fuego Y La Bandida Ciega **_

capitulo 1: Viaje

Habian pasado 5 años de la guerra desde la derrota del ex señor del fuego ozai

La paz reinaba entre las cuatro naciones:en la tribu agua del sur,hakoda fue coronado como rey de la tribu,sokka y katara se habian convertidos en principes,la tribu se volvio mas grande,habian venidos maestros aguas del pantano y del norte a vivir en su tribu hermana.

En el Reino Tierra todo iva bien,las colonias de la nacion del fuego habian desaparecidos,ecepto una _Yu Dao_,que fue renonbrado como _Ciudad Republica_,mientras toph enseñaba en la academia de metal control,se habia rumoreado que el padre de toph se volvio rey tierra y era verdad,y toph odiaba cada momento desde que se habia convertido en princesa.

En la nacion del fuego todo andaba muy tranquilo,zuko tenia a mai,un mundo sin guerra,todo muy tranquilo.A decir verdad muy aburrido.

Zuko estaba sentado cerca del lago de los patos tortugas pensando_-¿que le pasa a mai?anda muy rara ultimamente,esta mas callada de lo normal,casi nunca esta conmigo,viene muy poco,¿que le pasa?._

El seguia con sus pensamientos mientras tiraba migas de pan a los patos tortugas.

**Una semana despues**

¡¿como pudiste mai!?-dijo zuko enojado y lleno de rabia en sus ojos

¡entiende zuko yo ya no te amo!-dijo mai con mucha seriedad

¡¿pero como pudiste haberme engañado?!¡porque no me dijiste que ya no me amabas de un principio,sin este problema!-dijo zuko con mas rabia en sus que nunca

adios zuko-dijo muy tranquila yendose por la puerta del palacio

¡espera mai!¡no me dejas con la palabra en la boca!-pero muy tarde mai ya se habia ido

Unas de sus sirvientas estaba muy procupada por el señor del fuego,no comia,no bebia,no se levantaba de la cama,no podia mantenerse de que envio dos cartas,una para aang,otra para katara,y sokka,y otra carta para seria una gran sorpresa porque hace cinco años que no se veian.

**En la tribu agua del sur**

principe sokka y princesa katara ha llegado esta carta de la nacion del fuego-digo la sirvienta-y esta es para el avatar aang-dijo la sirvienta entregandoles las cartas,y con una reverencia se fue.

Sokka empezo a leer que habia llegado para su hermana y el

_principe y princesa de la tribu agua del sur,estoy preocupada por el señor del fuego ya no come,ya no bebe ,no se levanta de la razon,se entero que su novia lo engañaba,y desde ese dia esta echado en su su ayuda urgente. _

_atentamente _

_la sirvienta ching._

pobre zuko-dijo katara procupada

¿como puede mai hacerle eso?-dijo aang indignado

¡tenemos que ayudar a zuko!-dijo sokka-adema tenemos que admitirlo chicos en este congelador estamos super aburrido

¿que dice tu carta aang?-dijo katara interesada

lo mismo,solamente que embes de principe y princesa de la tribu agua,dice avatar aang-dijo aang respondiendole a katara.

ire a avisarle a papa-dijo como un niño corriendo

ire a preparar a appa-dijo aang litarelmente volando

ok,yo prepa...¡me dejaron con el trabajo duro de nuevo!-dijo una katara enfadada llendo a la habitacion de sokka a preparar el equipaje.

**Mientras en el palacio del reino tierra**

toph estaba en el patio del palacio practicando tierra control,cuando un sirviente se introdujo en el patio para darle la carta.

princesa toph-dijo el sirviente algo nervioso,muchos de los servientes les tenian miedo a toph.

dije que no me llamen princesa,solamente toph-pidio toph no muy cortesmente

perdon prince...digo toph,ha llegado esta carta de la nacion del fuego-dijo el serviente a un nervioso

leemela-dijo toph en un tono agresivo

_princesa toph del reino tierra estoy preocupada por el señor del fuego ya no come,ya no bebe ,no se levanta de la razon,se entero que su novia lo engañaba,y desde ese dia esta echado en su su ayuda urgente. _

_atentamente _

_la sirvienta ching._

perfecto-dijo toph-sirviente prepare mis maletas,ire a la nacion del fuego unos dias,y un barco tambien.

enseguida toph-y con una reverencia se fue enseguida

ok,toph aca se viene la parte dura pedirle permiso a tus padres-toph se dirijio donde estaban su padre y su madre,pidiendo porfavor que la dejen ir que no armen un escandalo.

Si fue corto lo se pero para el proximo capitulo prometo hacerlo mas largo


	2. capitulo 2

primero que nada gracias a **YUE YUNA **por el Review,tu me inspiraste para este capitulo,asi que te lo dedico a vos.Y disfrutenlo.

_**El Señor del Fuego Y La Bandida Ciega**_

Capitulo 2: reencuentro

por favor su majestad,debe levantarse-dijo ching

no quiero,quiero quedarme aqui y morirme-dijo zuko sollosando

¡no,por favor su majestad,no se muera!-dijo otra sivienta

meng-dijo ching

¿si?-dijo meng

ve a buscar a iroh

esta bien

mientras yo hare mi desimo intento,para levantar al señor del fuego-dijo ching fastidiada

iroh estaba afuera en el patio trasero sentado en el cesped disfrutando de una tasa caliente de te de jasmin,mientra escucho un rujido.

ya estan aqui-dijo iroh,y levantandos muy pesadamente,fue al patio principal.

**en el patio**

avatar aang,principe sokka y princesa katara-dijo iroh haciendo una reverencia a los tres

general iroh-dijeron a coro

miren como han cambiado-dijo iroh impresionado,y exsaminandolos.

Sokka ya no era ese chico debilucho de 16 años con un boomerang en la espalda,ahora era mas alto de 21 años de edad,y habia desarroyado musculatura y con un boomerang en la espalda y una espada en la cintura.

Katara ya no era una chica de 14 años de edad,ahora era mas alta,de 19 años de edad tenia los pechos mucho mas grandes,y caderas anchas,era muy deseado por los hombres en su tribu y sus tribus hermanas.

Y Aang ya no era ese muchachito debilucho de 12 años,era mucho mas alto que sokka,tenia musculos mas los tatuajes,lo hacian ver tentador entre las chicas.

derrepente iroh dijo-¿y toph?

no lo sabemos-respondio sokka

a ella tambien le enviamos una carta-dijo meng-perdonen la interrupcion ,mucho gusto,soy meng unas de las sirvientas,necesito que vengan los cuatro ahora.

Ching a tratado de sacarlo de la cama toda la mañana,pero es imposible-dijo meng muy calmada

ufff oh,avatar aang,principe y princesa-dijo ching-soy ching unas de las sirvientas

¿tu eres las de las cartas?-pregunto sokka con ingeniudad

si,todos los sirvientes y los generales tambien hemos estado preocupado,por el señor del fuego y su salud-explico ching

¿su salud?-pregunto katara

como he mencionado en la carta el ya no bebe y tampoco come,y tambien esta muy palido-dijo ching

depronto entro meng-la princesa toph esta aqui

¿¡PRINCESA...TOPH!?-dijeron los tres a coro

hola chicos-dijo toph

Los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos,en eso momento zuko habia volteado para acomodarse...y la una chica de cabellos oscuros brillantes,delgada,con caderas anchas bien curbadas,y sus pechos...oh sus pechos,sus ojos hermosos de un color cremoso,y en ese momento se dio cuenta de quien era.

¿toph?-solo eso pudo pronunciar antes de haberse desmallado,pero antes se dio cuenta de que tuvo una ereccion

¡mai!¿¡porque mai!?-se desperto gritando zuko,y se levanto justo en los brazo de aang-¡ella no tenia derecho a romperme el corazon de esa forma!

ese no es zuko-dijo sokka

si ese definitivamente no es zuko-dijo katara dandole la rason a sokka

hey¿donde esta chispita y que le hiciste?-dijo toph en un tono un poco agresivo

toph,tenemos que ser calmados con el esta muy mal¿ok?-dijo katara explicandole a toph

ok-dijo rodeando los ojos

bueno aang,dejamos esto en tus manos,literalmente-dijo sokka tocandole el hombro,mientras el y las chicas se levantaban llendose

hey esperen,¿y ustedes que van hacer?-dijo aang un poco enojado

nosotros pensaremos en un plan,tu encargate te esto,por un rato-dijo sokka habriendo la puerta para que las chicas pasen

En el patio trasero...

¿como es eso de que eres princesa,toph?-dijo sokka sorprendido

mi padre tomo el lugar como el nuevo rey tierra,despues del antiguo rey tierra mi padre era el mas rico del reino tierra,odio cada momento de ser princesa-dijo toph

bueno ahora que ya sabemos eso,tenemos que pensar en un plan de como traer al viejo zuko-dijo sokka-¿ideas?¿sujerencias?¿¡algo!?

**prometi que iva a ser mas largo,pero no pude,a mi inspiracion se le acabo el rollo**

se aceptan comentarios,aplausos,y abucheos.


	3. capitulo 3

Hola volvi,no escribo desde hace mucho(sarcasmo detectado)  
naa mentira,escribo muy rapido ¿no?,es que se volvio el rollo,me inspire.  
A gracias por los Reviews son muy lindos.  
_**El Señor del Fuego Y La Bandida Ciega**_  
_**Capitulo 3:un corazon aliviado**_  
tengo una idea-dijo sokka-y si traemos a mai...

espera quieres traerle a la chica que le rompio el corazon,y con solo recordarla,¡esta asi!¡de grave!-dijo toph-con solo verla,¡se va querer suicidar!

umm,buena explicacion-dijo sokka

por fin,logre que coma,y que duerma-dijo aang

¿como hiciste eso?-dijo katara

es una muy larga historia,en fin,¿de que estan hablando?-dijo aang un poco cansado

de como animar a zuko-dijo katara

se me ocurrio otra idea-dijo sokka-porque no traemos una chica linda,que le anime la noche...

no creo que funcione-dijo katara

bueno tengo sueño,no se ustedes,pero yo me voy a dormir-dijo toph bostesando

yo tambien,¿vamos aang?-dijo katara

claro-dijo aang

¡hey esperen!¿que vamos hacer con zuko?-dijo sokka

ya pensaremos en algo,tu vete a dormir-dijo toph

¿por que hacen todo a media?-dijo sokka con irohnia-...tengo hambre,buscare algo para comer,¡¿a quien le hablo?!¡si estoy solo!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l  
uufff,zuko,si sigues asi,vas a terminar como un viejo pudriendote por amor-penso zuko-tienes que olvidarte de ella,en el mundo hay muchas chicas,que necesitan un hombre, no un tonto, tu no eres tonto ni debil.

De pronto escucho un rugido

tengo hambre-dijo para si mismo

Se levanto muy pesadamente-me duelen las piernas-penso zuko,por haber estado en cama una semana,se puso la bata de color escarlata,y, directo a la cocina...

Entonces escucho un ruido

¿que sera eso?-dijo para si mismo

Vio a una chica hermosa de una bata blanca,con mangas cortas,de cabellos principio creyo que un fantasma,pero no.

diablos,ereccion de nuevo-dijo zuko-tengo que calmarlo

¿chispita?-dijo toph

diablos me descubrio-dijo zuko-hola toph

¿que te paso chispita?hace unas horas,estabas echado en la cama,llorando-dijo toph

bueno pense en que no vale la pena pensar en ella,si ella ya no me quiere,ella se lo pierde-dijo zuko dirigiendose al tason de uvas que tenia toph en la mano

¿eso...esta bien?-dijo toph

y...¿como te fue en estos años?-dijo zuko

tengo una academia de metal control,en la que soy maestra,y mi padre se combirtio en rey tierra-dijo toph agarrando una uva

¿¡QUE!?-grito zuko-entonces tu eres...

si,soy la princesa del reino tierra -dijo toph rodeando los ojos

y...toph¿tienes novio?-dijo zuko,pidiendo que su respuesta fuera un no

no-dijo toph muy apenada

y...¿prometido?-dijo zuko,pidiendo otra vez que su respuesta fuera un no

tampoco-dijo aun mas deprimida-bueno que descanses,yo me ire a dormir

No tiene novio ni prometido-dijo zuko-debes aprobechar zuko una oportunidad como esta es solo una vez en la vida,pero eso sera muy dificil,bueno zuko ya pensaras en algo,ahora tienes que zuko con una cara perversa  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllll  
aang -dijo katara agitandolo

¿que pasa?-dijo boca abajo en la cama

despierta-

tengo sueño-

ya es tarde-dijo katara un poco enfadada

no importa-dijo aang aun boca abajo

mmm,ozai escapo de la carcel-dijo katara con cara picarona

¡¿que?!ozai¿¡donde!?-dijo aang casi saltando de la cama-ufff,katara me asustaste

no tenia otra forma-dijo katara levantandose de la cama

¿que hora es?-pregunto aang poniendose la ropa

las nueve-dijo katara tambien poniendose la ropa

ya es tarde-dijo aang-¿crees que este el desayuno?

creo que si,no nos van a dejar sin comer-dijo katara saliendo de la habitacion

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cuando aang,katara,y sokka entraron al comedor,se sorprendieron,al ver a zuko comiendo como nunca en su vida,y tan traquilo.

zuko...¿q que te paso?-dijo aang sorprendido

si,ayer estabas llorando como bebe por mai-dijo sokka

¡callate!-dijo katara golpeandole el estomago con el codo

¡fijate katara!-dijo sokka-hay es donde va la comida

hola chicos-derrepente dijo toph entrando tranquilamente sentandose,y comiendo cada cosa que venia

me di cuenta que mai no vale la pena,y si esa no es la chica que quiere el destino para mi entonces otra sera-dijo zuko muy entretenido con la comida

wow que recuperacion tan repentina zuko-dijo katara sorprendida

creo que estando ustedes aqui,me recupere-dijo zuko mirando de reojo a toph-por eso los invito al restaurante mas elegante de la nacion del fuego,lirio de fuego,mañana por la noche

el zuko deprimido estaba mejor-susurro sokka

si,pero mirale el lado bueno-respondio toph

¿cual lado bueno?-  
comida gratis-dijo toph

otro buen punto-dijo sokka-me hiciste acordar de que tengo que enviarle una carta a suki,enseguida vengo-dijo sokka corriendo

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllll  
Aang iva caminando feliz de la vida cuando...

vio a zuko detras de una columna con zapatos de madera,y adelante de el estaba toph practicando tierra control con unos vendaje verdes crema atados a sus pechos,y unas bermudas color esmeraldas,muy sudada,y tambien...a un zuko muy tentado.

Aang se acerco a el y le dijo-¿que estas viendo?

¿¡que!?oh aang,me asusta,¿que decias?-dijo zuko nervioso

¿que estas viendo?,aunque no tengo que preguntar,se nota que la vista esta muy buena-dijo aang

no que crees,¿que estoy mirando a toph?estaba...estaba,mirando esas flores crecieron mucho en mi aucensia

mmhhh,claro las flores,entonces me decis ¿porque tenes zapatos de madera?-dijo aang

por...por...porque,tu no eres mi madre,y deberias meterte en tus asuntos-dijo zuko muy enojado llendose a otro poste lejos de aang,para seguir disfrutando de su vista.

**jajaja zapatos de madera que ridiculo¿no?,bueno se me volvio a cortar el rollo,ahora mismo voy a comprar uno chau**


	4. Capitulo 4

disclaimer: avatar y sus personajes no me pertenecen y no me pagan ni un misero centavo por esta historia

_**El Señor del Fuego y La bandida Ciega**_  
_**Capitulo 4: alcohol y locura**_

¡SUKY!-grito sokka,corriendo a abrazar a suky-¿como estuvo el viaje?

muy fresco-

que bueno-

los demas?-

adentro tomando te-

eehh...chicos...me podrian ayudar con las maletas-dijo aang un poco cansado

si claro,yo te ayudo aang,suki tu ve con las chicas,deben estar esperandote muy ansiosas-dijo sokka

toph esta esprandome muy ansiosa?-dijo suki con un cejo levantado

perdon...katara,esta esperandote muy ansiosa-corrigio sokka

ok-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l  
**(ya adentro)**

¡hola chicas!-grito suki

¡hola suki!-dijo katara con los brazo abiertos

hola toph,¡wow toph!,estas super cambiada-dijo suki sorprendiad abrazandola-me entere de que te hiciste princesa

si si...bueno me hice princesa-dijo toph-y a ti¿como te ha ido?

bueno,sokka y yo nos casamos,que no es mucha novedad...y bueno aqui estoy-

¿cuando dijo zuko que ivamos a ese restaurante?-dijo toph

hoy a la noche-dijo katara

algo asi como una triple cita?-

por que triple son dos parejas-dijo toph

y mai?-pregunto suki

uumm...suki,mai estaba engañando a zuko-dijo katara muy apenada

que?,por que?-

no sabemos-dijo toph muy relajada

bueno...pero aun seran tres parejas-

porque?-dijo toph

tu y zuko-

QUE?!-dijo toph escupiendo el te -jajajajajaja,el estar con sokka te afecto suki,jajajaja

no lo digo en serio tu y zuko harian una bonita pareja,y si tuvieran hijos serian muy bonitos-dijo suki entiernaducha

si claro yo y zuko teniendo hijos-dijo toph con su tono sarcastico-y yo suki te digo esto en serio,estas mucho tiempo con sokka te hace mal-

yo estoy con suki,creo que serian una linda pareja-dijo katara

de que hablan chicas?-dijo entrando sokka y aang

de nada-dijeron a coro

debemos prepararnos chicas,nos vamos en tres horas-dijo katara jalando a toph y yendo con suki a la habitacion de toph

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en la habitacion de toph)**

que pasa toph?estas decaida ultimamente-dijo katara muy apenada

nada es solo...que estoy realmente sola-dijo toph llevandose las rodillas a pecho-en estos cuatro años no he tenido un solo novio,ni tampoco mi primer beso

toph...como es posible,eres realmente hermosa tanto fisica como en personalidad-dijo suki

no...soy muy dura,soy la mismisima roca-

¡no toph!,tu no eres dura,eres una mujer que se sabe respetar y eso es bueno-dijo katara

bueno ese "respetar" no logro nada-

pero va a lograr a algo algun dia -dijo suki

si...eso espero-dijo toph

bueno toph ve a bañarte te toca-dijo katara

ohhh,ok-

vamos yo te ayudo-dijo katara

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en las puertas del palacio)**

cuanto se tardan-dijo sokka

las mujeres son asi sokka,que se les va hacer-dijo aang

solo nos queda esperar-dijo sokka

si...solo nos queda esperar...¿chicos?...¡¿CHICOS?!¡¿no me estaran haciendo una broma?!¡porque es de muy mal gusto!-dijo zuko

jijijijiji-rio aang

ya te descubri aang,estas arriba de ese arbol-

ok,me descubriste,pero...¿y sokka?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

bueno toph a vestirte-dijo suki muy emocionada

katara y suki devatian cual y no le quedaria mejor a toph obtaron por un vestido escotado con tiras delgadas color verde esmeraldas que le llegaba hasta la rodillas,con un cinturon dorado mediano de ancho.

que haremos con el cabello?-dijo suki

dejalo asi se ve hermoso,a tengo un bincha dorada en mi maleta,enseguida vuelvo-katara trajo un bincha dorada con una flor del mismo color de la bincha al costado de esta misma-con un poco de maquillaje estaras lista

uummm-dijo toph

vamos no te quejes toph,quedaras muy bonita -dijo suki-segun nosotras

no pienso lo mismo-

tu confia en nosotras-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

sokka deja de jugar a las escondidas,en cualquier momento pueden venir las chicas-dijo zuko

¡aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!¡eso dolio!¿¡quien fue?!-dijo sokka molesto saliendo del arbusto

sokka no deberias jugar a las escondidas,a y...¿cuantos años tenias 8,7 tal vez?-dijo toph con una sorisa en los labios

ja ja ja,muy graciosa toph-

vamos,o nos quedamos aqui parados?-dijo aang

que hermosa que esta,esos ojos que no pueden ver,me han ipnotizado,esas piernas largas,sus labios carnosos rosas palidos,sus pechos...especialmente sus pechos que se mueven atra vez de su caminar¡DIOS,ES HERMOSA!espera...ella puede sentir lo que estas pensando...¡BASTA!...sonrie,mira hacia delante y dicimula-penso zuko

que pasa zuko?estas medio extraño-dijo aang

eh?...nada...pensando-

y...que estas pensando?-

nada que te importe aang-

es toph,no?-

no que que dices,sabes?deberias estar menso tiempo con sokka...te hace mal-

si si como tu digas zuko-dijo aang-mira ya llegamos

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en el restaurante)**

¡wow!este restaurante es genial-dijo katara

y la comida es la mejor-dijo sokka con la boca llena

si,en eso te doy la razon,sokka,esta comida es la mejor-dijo toph con media pata de pollo en la boca

¡toph!-grito katara

¿que?,esta delicioso-

Despues de comer,las chicas esperaban,un delicioso los chicos ivan al bar por unos jugos de cactus traidos del reino tierra.

estas seguro sokka?-dijo zuko un poco asqueado por el color

no dejes llevar por el color,solo por el sabor-dijo sokka,tragandose el agua de cactus entero-vamos pruebalos!

no estoy muy convencido sokka,de esto-dijo zuko

aang,pruebalo!-

ok-dijo aang muy poco convencido-es...el mejor que he provado,¡quiero otro porfavor!

vamos zuko pruebalo-dijeron sokka y aang,y lo provo

¡UH!-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza-¡denos la segunda ronda!

Y asi continuaron hasta llegar a la decima ronda

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en el palacio)**

vamos suki,siempre me dijiste de que quieres ser madre algun dia,por que no aprobechamos la oportunidad?-

no sokka como estas,en esas condiciones ,no lo creo-

que?acaso no quieres?-dijo jalandola a el mas por la cintura-estamos casados desde hace tres años y todavia no hay heredo-dijo dandole un beso apasionado-toma un poco -dandole a la fuerza todo el trago de cactus que tenia a la mano,y en segundos callo bajo el efecto de la bebida.

sabes que?tienes razon!-dijo suki agarrandose del cuello de sokka,dandole otro beso apasionado,asi llevandosela al cuarto(ustedes ya saben que).

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en el patio)**

flores,amigas,alegres,flores,amigas-cantaba aang,mientras rodaba el pasto como perro-son tan suabes,miren una tiene una,dos,tres,tres hojas!

aang,cuanto tomaste?-pregunto katara algo molesta

creo que uno,dos...no me acurdo-decia aang mientras seguia rodando

toph,tu ve con zuko,para que no cometa una locura,como aang-

esta bien-dijo toph rodeando los ojos

ok,aang vamos,es hora de dormir-dijo katara

pero estoy jugando con las flores-dijo en un tono infantil

podras jugar mañana,ahora hay que ir a dormir-dijo katara con la paciensa baja

pero yo quiero seguir jugando,ahora!-

aang,porque no vienes a dormir conmigo?-le dijo katara con un tono seductor susurrandole en la oreja,katara no recurria esto,pero enocasiones especiales...como estas

Aang se sonrojo como un tomate,al oirla-cla...cla...claro-tartamudeo aang,al haber hecho eso la bajo a la tierra

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(cerca de la habitacion de zuko)**

no puedo creer que se tomaran diez rondas de jugo de cactus,como se siente?-dijo toph cargando medio peso de zuko

mareado-dijo zuko

bueno ya llegamos ahora a dormir-dijo toph tirandolo boca abajo en la cama,lo tapo para que no pasara frio-que descanses

espera...quedate un rato mas- agarrandola del brazo

que?-dijo confundida,no podia creer lo que estaba pasando,el queria que ella se quedara,como era la cosa?

que duermas conmigo-dijo tan calmado como si nada

pero que...?-dijo sonroja como un tomate

por favor-dijo agarrandola con el otro brazo,tirandola(pero despacio,nada de bruto)al lado de el-solo duerme-obviamente seguia con los efectos del jugo de cactus,y no sabia de nada lo que estaba haciendo,y se quedo profundamente dormido con los brazos rodeando a toph

toph,por su parte,se le hacia un poco molesto,pero otra parte de ella le decia que tenia que quedarse hay donde estaba y disfrutar de la calides de sus brazos,y hay se quedo,quieta con los ojos cerrados,hasta entrar en el mundo de los sueños.

Y asi se quedaron durmiendos los dos zuko abrazandola y toph...bueno toph durmiendo en los brazos de zuko.


	5. capitulo 5

disclaimer: avatar la leyenda de aang ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**El Señor del Fuego y La Bandida ciega.**

**capitulo 5:confucion**

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitacion del señor del fuego,despertandolo de su profundo sueño.

mmhm,¿que paso?-dijo abriendo los ojos,sorprendiendose de lo que tenia al lado-¡¿que...pero que paso?!-dijo casi gritando viendo a quien tenia al lado,era toph-¡oh por dios!¡¿que hice?!,espera tenemos ropa...aahh,no paso nada,crei que habia echo malo.

¿zuko?-dijo toph abrindo los ojos,aun que no pudieran ver

toph...¿te acuerdas de algo de anoche?¿hice alguna locura?-dijo un poco asustado de lo que podria responder

me acuerdo de que sokka,aang,y tu,bebieron diez rondas de jugos de cactus,y que estuvieron haciendo una que otra locura-dijo toph arrodillandose a la cama

cual locura?-dijo zuko mas nervioso de lo normal,ahora no por lo que llegase a responder,si no por ver a toph asi,recien despierta y ropa de mucho mas bonita de lo normal.

bueno...aang rodaba por el pasto como un perro,por lo que fue muy divertido,sokka...bueno sokka se fue con suki a su habitacion,y bueno tu...tu hiciste que me quedara durmiendo contigo-

osea...que...yo...fui el menos loco de los tres?-dijo un poco sorprendido

podria ser,la verdad nose-dijo levantandose de la cama abriendo la puerta

ok...¿a donde vas?-

a cambiarme,no me voy a quedar con esta ropa todo el dia-

podrias quedarte asi todo el dia-penso zuko-nos vemos en el desayuno

nos vemos en el desayuno-

hay que tonto fui,yo sabia que no tenia que tomar ni una gota,voy a matar a sokka-se dijo para si mismo

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en el desayuno)**

toph,donde estabas?,te busque por todas partes-dijo katara un poco procupada

estaba entrenando-dijo muy tranquilamente,mientras se metia otro bocado de carne a la boca

donde?-

en uno de los jardines,a lo mas lejos,para no hacer ruido-mintio

a...claro-dijo dudando

toph iras en barco,o te llevamos?-dijo aang

llevenme ustedes-

porque se van? -dijo zuko

bueno como ya estas mejor y tienes cosas que hacer en la nacion y eso,es mejor que nos vallamos para no distraerte-dijo aang

ah,bueno fue bueno mientras duro,quisieran que se quedaran unos dias mas -dijo un tono muy apenado-a que hora se iran?

creo que a las 9 PM-

a ,bueno si me disculpan ire a una reunion con los generales-dijo zuko salindo del comedor

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en los pasillos)**

debo hacer algo para que se queden,por lo menos toph que se quede,¿pero que?¿decirle que no vaya con ellos,que yo llame a un barco para que la viniera a buscar,pero enrealidad no llame a ningun cuarto,y que solamente se quedara conmigo?...todavia no se me paso el efecto del jugo de cactus-pensaba zuko mientras se dirijia a la camara del señor del fuego

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en la reunion)**

...y por eso,debemos destruir esos terrenos...señor?señor,me escuha?-dijo el general cheng llamandole la atencion

eh?que?si claro continue-

ya termine,señor-

esta bien,señor,esta raro-

a que se refiere con "raro"-

se ve como mas distraido-dijo el general feing-no sera por la princesa del reino tierra?

que?!como sabe eso?!-dijo sorprendido y un poco enojado

desde que esa chica esta aqui,anda distraido señor-dijo el general wheng-ademas de eso queria hablarle,si no se casa hantes de cumplir los 23 años,se le sedera el trono al siguiente en la linea

¡azula!-de repente penso-no puedo dejar que eso pase-penso-continue general wheng

como decia...ademas he oido que si no se casa hantes de su cumpleaños nº 19 la obligaran a casarse con el principe de la tribu agua del norte,ademas de eso dejandola en una caja de madera-explico el general wheng

creemos señor que usted podria casarse con la princesa,porque todavia desuñones entre la nacion del fuego y el reino tierra,y con un matrimonio podria arreglarse-dijo unos de los generales mas viejos-pero como todos sabemos,la princesa del rieno tierra es dificil de tratar,yo les recomendaria un viaje a la isla ember

mhmm,dejemne pensarlo,la reunion termino-dijo zuko

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

**(en el patio)**

chicos los generales me dieron dos semanas de descanso,y pensaba si querian venir a la isla ember conmigo-dijo zuko con cara de bueno

no estaria mal,yo tadavia no me he despejado-dijo aang

estoy de acuerdo-dijo suki feliz

porque no?-dijo sokka

que daño nos haria?-dijo katara

ok,yo voy-dijo toph

esta bien partiremos hoy a las 9 PM-dijo zuko

podemos ir en appa-dijo aang

esta bien en appa iremos-dijo zuko

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

Queria contarles que en mi pais,empezamos las clases hoy 27/02/13,y creo que voy a actualizar poco,y ademas de eso tengo un blog y voy a estar ocupada,pero no se decepcionen,algo voy a actualizar.


	6. capitulo 6

**Hola si ya se que me van a regañar y etc etc...ademas yo avise en el capitulo anterior que habia empezado las clases,pero bueno si no fuera por la escuela yo no estaria escribiendo esto...aceptenlo!**

**h1yunkey: y se va a poner mas jodida todavia,tu solo espera.**

disclaimer: avatar no me pertenece a mi ni a nadie de este sitio x)p

_**El Señor del Fuego Y La bandida Ciega:**_

_**Capitulo 6: Viaje 2**_

Eran las 10 PM,faltaban 2 horas para llegar a la isla ember,katara estaba al lado de aang con cabeza apollada en el hombro de aang,sokka estaba jugando con momo,suki dormia tranquilamente al igual que toph,y zuko...bueno zuko estaba pensando,como haria para traer a toph a sus brazos y conquistarla,pero hantes tenia que saber mas del principe de la tribu agua del norte.

sokka...-dijo en un sasurro zuko-sokka!

que pasa?-

que sabes del principe de la tribu agua del norte?-

el principe de tribu agua del norte?porque preguntas?-

tu solo dime lo que sabes de el-

bueno que decir del principe de la tribu agua del norte,un creido,arrogante,narcisista,se cree lo mejor del mundo por ser principe,es un mujeriego,que cada vez que vamos se acerca a mi hermana o suki,y eso me hace enojar-

oh-dijo zuko(con esta cara o.O)

por?-  
me dijeron los generales que si toph no se casa hantes de cumplir los 19 la casaran con el principe de la tribu agua del norte a la fuerza,dejandola en una caja de madera-dijo zuko muy apenado

oh,oi algo como eso,pero crei que era solo un rumor-dijo sokka sorprendido-zuko debemos impedir que se case con el,si ella se llegara a enamorar de el sufrira mucho(como ya mencione es mujeriego)la agañara con cualquier chica que vea-dijo sokka en un tono serio

me dijeron los generales que la unica manera de salvarle es que se case conmigo-dijo zuko sonrojado

tienes que casarte con ella zuko!tu eres el unico que le dara libertad...ademas tu y yo sabemos que nunca la engañaras-

pero,es dificil,ella es muy dura con respecto a esto,y no sera facil-

zuko te conosco,tu no eres asi,tu no eres el tipico chico que se rinde,acaso no te acuerdas cunatas veces intentaste atrapar a aang y nunca te rendiste aunque te patearan el trasero,y tu nunca te rendiste al recuperar tu honor,zuko...haslo por ella-dijo sokka poniendo su mano en el hombro de zuko-ahora que lo pienso,eras igual que el principe de la tribu agua del norte

eh?yo no soy arrogante ni narcisista-

no,no,yo se que tu no eres asi,me refiero a la cara eres igual,solamente que el tiene los ojos con azul,y no tiene la sicatriz,ademas de eso el tambien tiene tu edad-

encerio?como se llama?-

kyuhyun-

que raro nombre-

si,en la tribu agua del norte tienen nombres muy raros(como si ustedes no los tuvieron)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l  
Bueno este fue un episodio puente porque no me acuerdo nada,pero bueno ahora ya saben como es el principe de la tribu agua del norte para que se lo vallan imaginando.  
Para las fans de super junior,que len mi fic(si hay alguna)ya conocen al evil maknae kyuhyun,bueno el principe de la tribu agua del norte es igual,pero con una combinacion de heechul.(que enriedo que hice)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno actualize rapido(mentirosa)bueno cierto,cuanto me tarde?tres semanas?...bueno lo que importa es que estoy actualizando(por fin!)si bueno,la escuela me tenia loca con los examenes(explicacion:la semanas de examenes ya paso)sip,ademas de eso me saque 3 puntos en el examen de matematicas(pobrechita debes de estar muy mal)...bueno pero si no fuera por la escuela no estaria haciendo este fic.**

**Labandidaciega:es algo que no puedo prometer,pero de a poco ire actualizando,ademas si la termino rapido la historia no tendria sentido alguno**

**rut rosales:confio en lo que hago cero procupaciones**

**marcy:y yo adoro que lo adores**

_**El Señor del Fuego y La bandida Ciega:**_  
_**Capitulo 7: Regreso**_

Ya eran las 1AM, y ya todos se encontraban en sus camas,durmiendo...ecepto una persona,toph,preguntandose algo que nunca en su vida se pregunto,por que no hay lguien quien la ame?,tiene el amor de familia que consiguio,y el de amigos...pero no habia alguien,un hombre?que la amara?pero eso era imposible para ella,pensaba,quien querria a una chica ciega como novia,o como amante,nadie...hasta ahora.

Se habia despertado terriblemente tarde,eran las 12:30PM (yo la verdad no se como hacen para sacar los relojes,yo solo escrivo la hora)  
Zuko se levanto con ganas...de seguir durmiendo,le pesaban las pestañas(?)al igual que el cuerpo,su energia era devil aunque estuviera el sol,a su punto maximo,igual seguia devil,sin ganas de tenia algo que inpedia que se callera,su hambre,su cuerpo pedia comida a gritos,ya comida!

Como un zombie fue a la cocina,sorprendiendose de no encontar a sus amigos-que les habra pasado?-y como curioso,y ya sin hambre,fue a donde suki y sokka,abrio la puerta lentamente... y nada solo durmiendo,lo mismo hizo con aang y katara,y seguian seguia la habitacion de toph,que estaba enfrete de la aang y katara,y le seguia a la habitacion de zuko,estaba ancioso por ver a su princesa dormir...espera,su?desde cuando era su princesa?,no lo sabia pero muy pronto la llamaria asi,por el echo de que pronto esa linda princesa sera de el y solamente de el.-zuko con una sonrisa diabolicia-

Entro al cuarto con cuidado,sin hacer mucho ruido...y pudo ver a la chica mas hermoza dormir...otra vez,era como un angel durmiendo,era como en sus sueños humedos,comodamente entre las mantas,acurrucada por el frio,ya que en esa unica semana la isla ember sufria un cambio de tiempo,solo por esa semana,asi que solo podrian ir a la playa por una impulsos hicieron que zuko cerrara la puerta,e ir donde estaba cerca era mucho mas bonita,cada vez se acercaba mas a su cara hasta el punto de rozar su labios.

No supo si por impulso o por deseo,pero la beso un beso tierno y dulce en los labios,pero aunque zuko estaba medio adormilado,queria profundisar ese el rozar de su lengua con la de toph,y no habia forma de contrarlo con ese beso,pero de pronto algo lo separo,zuko cayo al lado de toph adormilado,y con frio y en ese estado se tapo,y abrazo a toph para sentir su calido cuerpo,y ella tambien la abrazo por el frio,y por ese estado de sueño.

Se desperto muy pesadamente,con un cuerpo muy pesado al lado suyo,obviamente como no podia ver,empezo a tocar ,donde se suponia donde era el rostro,y se dio cuenta quien era por la cicatriz,zuko,se sorprendio al saber quien era,que izo tal movimiento,que izo despertar a su respiracion y como alguien se levantaba.

-que haces en mi cuarto?-dijo muy sorprendida

(zuko se quedo con esta cara o.O)

ehh...yo...eh-no sabia como esplicarse,esta trabado

ehh,yo,que?-dijo toph muy enfadada

pues como expli-

sabes que no importa,ayudame a cambiarme,si?-dijo toph desinteresada-que hora es?

no se-dijo levantando los hombros,mirando para otro lado "desinteresado"

Depronto escucharon el golpear de la puerta,se asustaron-donde me escondo?-susurro zuko-no se,debajo de la cama,rapido-susurro toph

toph estas despierta?-en eso toph se acosto en la cama haciendose la dormida

si,pasa katara-dijo toph

esta todo bien?-dijo preocupada

si,por que?-

porque zuko no esta,ya buscamos en su habitacion,y no esta-

no estara en la cocina?-

no ya nos fijamos,y no esta,sabes donde puede estar?-

quizas se fue a caminar por la playa,o estara practicando,valla a saber uno donde estara-

ok,si sabes algo me avisas,si?-

ok,cuando estara el desayuno?-

ahora lo hago,tienes que vestir?-

si,no te preocupes-

En eso katara se fue dejando a toph,espero a que se valla mas lejo,para hablar con zuko.

hey levantate!-le grito toph-te vas ahora,no ve que te estan buscando

ok,ok ya me voy,te puedes vestir sola?-dijo zuko con cosas pervertidas en su cerebro

adios zuko-dijo toph apuntado a la puerta

ok,ok ya me voy-dijo abriendo la puerta-yo ya tenia esperanzas-susurro,como un ninja fue a su cuarto para que no lo vieran

zuko?-llamaron a su puerta

si?-

soy yo,sokka-

ah,pasa-

llego una carta para toph,pero como es tu casa,y ayer estaba tan interesado,te lo doy a ti-dijo dandole la carta

es de la tribu agua del norte?-mirandolo a los ojos preocupado

si-

a ver que dice-dijo abriendo la carta

_Princesa toph se la solicita en el palacion dentro de una semana,para su compromiso con el principe Kyne,la boda se hara dentro de un mes._  
_ El rey de la tribu agua del norte_

porque que la quieren a toph en una semana?,no era que se tenia que cazar antes de los 19?-dijo zuko muy enfadado

no se debe haber alguna razon para llevarsela pronto-

que hacemos?-

tienes que enamorarla de alguna manera-

eso intento,pero es ella la dura,que no acepta sus centimientos-

bueno,ya pensaremos que hacer,mientras no vamos a comer,no puedo pensar con el estomago vacio-

no se como puedes comer tanto y no engordar-

secreto,shhh-dijo tapandose los labios con el dedo

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll  
**Bueno,vieron que el capitulo anterior puse kyuhyun,bueno me confundi,era Kyne :)**  
**creo que no podre actualizar mucho,como dije estare ocupada...con otras cosas,pero promesa es promesa,asi que en dos o tres semanas tendre el capitulo 8(porque te vas a tardar tanto?)tengo una vida ademas de actualizar y escribir fic's,tambien tengo blogs y una cuenta de youtube asi que estoy ocupada(ok,ok solo pregunte),ademas tengo el cerebro realmente que nos leemos en dos o tres semanas.**


End file.
